The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caryopteris plant, botanically known as Caryopteris×clandonensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Durio’.
The new cultivar is a chance seedling that originated from a self-pollination in 1998 of the Caryopteris×clandonensis cultivar Blue Mist, not patented. The cultivar Durio was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Opelousas, La.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Opelousas, La. since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Caryopteris are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.